It is common for travelers to take medication on trips so the medication is available when needed. Some types of medication is prescription, other types of medication are available over the counter. Many types of over the counter drugs are sold in pill form, and as many as a few hundred pills are stored in a container, such as a bottle. However, there are times when it is inconvenient to carry an entire bottle of pills all the time, especially when only one or two pills may be needed. Furthermore, most pills are taken with water or some other type of consumable fluid, which may not be readily available when traveling. Furthermore, when traveling by airplane, there are limits to the amount of liquid which may be brought to the airport and taken on a plane. It is commonplace for only one or two doses of medication to be necessary throughout the day, therefore making it unnecessary to carry an entire bottle of pills. Additionally, if only one or two doses of medication are necessary, then it may not be cost-effective to buy an entire bottle of pills and water.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a device which is usable for carrying medication in pill form as well as a consumable fluid, provides a single-dose of the medication, and is disposable.